Meepo
Meepo is a Kobold. And by a Kobold, I mean he's actually a Kobold that makes other kobolds look competent and brave, but he's sort of sweet in his odd way. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Meepo Race: Kobold Class: Class? What class? Gender: Male Age: Unknown Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Kurtulmak, though he doesn't worship the same way as most, given that he sort of grudgingly likes some of the party members. Height: '''2' '''Weight: 25 Hair: N/A Eyes: Yellow Appearance: '''Meepo is small even by Kobold standards, standing a mere two feet tall and weighing only twenty-five pounds. He remains as scaly as any Kobold, and half as intimidating. '''Personality: '''Before all else, Meepo is absolutely and completely cowardly. He has moments (particularly in meeting Lyn and the rest of the party) where he showed some gall, but they're very much uncommon. First and foremost, he's afraid of the repercussions of his actions while simultaneously wanting to become a leader (and have all the lady Kobolds). '''Religious Ideals: Meepo follows Kurtulmak more in name than anything, as if he didn't, he'd probably be ostracized from the clan for being both weak and weird. 'History' Meepo's life began and continues pretty much the same way: he's one of the runts of the tribe, and so he's relegated to the worst duties. Without the strength to really protect himself, he could hardly be a warrior, and thus just accepted his lot in life. Not everything was completely terrible, though, as they gave him the job of protecting and looking over their greatest treasure - the white dragon wyrmling Calcryx. Unfortunately, when the goblins attacked, they took Calcryx and slaughtered the Kobold guards, and only Meepo managed to hide and avoid death himself. It was about this time that the party came across him and, feeling sort of bad for the obviously terrified Kobold, allowed him to take them to Yusdrayl, his leader. She sent the poor Kobold with the party, perhaps hoping to get rid of a nuisance. By some miracle, Meepo managed to survive alongside the party, finally leaving to go back to protecting the recovered wyrmling. Before they left, though, Lyn left Meepo with one of their gems. It's unclear what's happened to Meepo in the weeks since the party left, though presumably he is still being bossed around by the Kobolds. 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: Meepo likes Lyn considerably, both because he was the loudest voice in protecting him and actually expressed worry when enemies attacked Meepo. As such, he actually tried to help Lyn on at least one occasion, almost losing his life in doing so. KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: Meepo doesn't like Kraven at all. In fact, he thinks that Kraven is even worse of an example than most dwarves, and he hates dwarves only slightly less than he hates gnomes. NAIYA: Naiya scares the crap out of Meepo. She's this huge wall of Elven barbarian and she looks like she could (and would!) eat him! THEROIAN: Meepo thinks he's a little too loud, and maybe a little stupid (like all non-Kobolds are, of course). This opinion is pretty much unfounded. ASCHA: He actually kind of likes her, since she was fairly kind to him. Definitely not as much as he likes Lyn, but it's something! AKNIER: Honestly, he's pretty meh over Aknier. Guy's obviously read too many books and he doesn't appreciate Meepo's sense of humor. 'NPCs' YUSDRAYL: Basically, she's his clan leader, and so there's not much he can do. He hates her, but he also fears her. 'Family' Meepo lives with his tribe and has no clear family ties - not that most Kobolds do. Category:Characters Category:NPCs